bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica Biel
Jessica Claire Timberlake '''née Biel''' is an American actress. She plays an exaggerated version of herself, as a minor and recurring character in ''BoJack Horseman''. Physical Appearance Jessica Biel has brown hair and green eyes. In ''The BoJack Horseman Show'', when married to Mr. Peanutbutter in 2007, Jessica wore a black tunic with a rhinestone studded v-neck collar a pink long sleeve cardigan, and jeans. Her long brown hair was tied in a ponytail with long bangs framing her face. She wore light pink lipstick. In 2017, her brown hair is worn down and it now has Ombré highlights, and she wears light purple eyeliner and light red lipstick. When running for governor she wore a burgundy pantsuit, a white collared shirt, and a grey necktie. Personality Jessica 'is shown to be an exaggerated version of her real-life counterpart. Jessica is shown to be a rude egoist who loves being in the public eye, having her picture taken, and reminding everyone, "''I'm Jessica Biel." She also likes incorporating her last name in her everyday speech. "UN-BEIL-EVABLE," "BEIL with it," or her perfume line BIELIST are examples of this may have been a habit acquired from her current husband Justin Timberlake. She is seen constantly putting down Mr. Peanutbutter, for taking every offer that comes his way, regardless of how much he enjoys being in them—calling those roles beneath him. Yet, she keeps bragging about her own participation in critically reveled movies, such as Stealth and Rules of Attraction; completely oblivious to their reception. She is terrified of mummies, which she reveals is the result of her not being cast in the '''1999 film The Mummy, after auditioning for the role of the titular mummy. She also enjoys leadership positions, such as when she was running for governor of California or her role in ''Underground''. Background History Jessica Biel is the second wife of Mr. Peanutbutter. In 2004, she was in a relationship with Mr. Peanutbutter. In ''Mr. Peanutbutter's Boos'', ''Jessica and Mr. Peanutbutter attended BoJack's annual Halloween party in a flashback; where Jessica dressed as Rachel McAdam's character Allie Hamilton, from ''The Notebook. After being terrified by BoJack dressed as a mummy, she became upset with Mr. Peanutbutter for failing to protect her, and stormed out. In the episode ''The BoJack Horseman Show'', set in 2007, Mr. Peanutbutter is noticeably jealous of Jessica's friendship with Justin Timberlake, and she hints that she would want to marry him—in real life, Biel and Timberlake began dating in 2007 and would go on to marry in 2012. It is unspecified when she and Mr. Peanutbutter first married, but in 2007, they went through an argument over one of Mr. Peanutbutter's offers—which ended in Jessica leaving him, after Justin Timberlake was brought up. In 2017, '''ten years later, after Mr. Peanutbutter drops out of the election for the governor of California; she runs for governor. She gets help, from another one of Mr. Peanutbutter's ex-wives, Katrina. She later loses the election. Trivia *After reading the script for her first appearance, the real-life '''Jessica Biel actually asked the writers to be harsher on her; which explains the animated Jessica's rude, egotistical, and homicidal personality; along with her and other characters mentioning her B-list celebrity status. * She hates avocado. *She makes puns with her last name, such as "un-Biel-livable" or "Biel with it!" **She also has a perfume named "Biel-ist", which also acts as a pun on her B-list, her celebrity status. **She seemed to have picked this up from Justin, as she told Mr. Peanutbutter he called her "un-Biel-livable" in a conversation they had. **Her Governor campaign in Season 4 subverts this, "Change you can Jessica-lieve in." Category:Stub Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Recurring characters Category:Alive Category:Celebrities Category:Characters Category:Real world characters Category:Politicians Category:Minor characters Category:Peanutbutter Family Category:Actors